


Behave, Pretty Boy

by greeny1710



Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, And Daniel Ricciardo needs to learn some self control, Attempt at Humor, Charles tries to be a good brother, Humor, I don't even know how to tag this, M/M, Max is just a really bad communicator, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild hurt, Misunderstandings, Oh my god just read the author notes, Seb and Kimi try to be good parents, Sibling Relationship, i have no idea what to write here, it's literally just a misunderstanding, it's not actually though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: They'd already gone through bruises with one kid, they couldn't go through it again. Especially not on the brother Charles had fought so hard to protect
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594924
Comments: 35
Kudos: 159





	Behave, Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr message from an anon who said: _Headcanon that in your chaotic trip verse Max and Dan are super kinky and one time Max comes down with bruises on his wrists and his whole family is worried TM and a super embarrassed Max has to explain to them that NO Dan is not hitting him jfc they’re just kinky 😂😂😂_ and I genuinely have not been able to stop thinking about it since I got that message so I had to write a fic about it😂😂😂
> 
> I felt like after the torture of the last couple Chaotic fics I've done, we needed something a bit lighter and funnier, and so whilst it's angsty it's not intended and it's just accidental angst because Max and Daniel really need to learn some self control, so if you go in knowing it's literally just people not realising Max and Daniel are kinky af, you'll realise through the subtext just what is actually happening
> 
> Hope you enjoy😂

“Oh fuck.”

Charles immediately tensed as he heard the hissed swear coming from Max as what sounded like a body collided with the wall. 

“Dan please...”

“Shush, you know what you’re meant to do.”

Charles peeked around the corner and saw the way Dan had his hand fisted in Max’s hair, pulling the strands so tight that his knuckles were turning white and Max was gasping in pain and his face was screwed up. 

Instead of doing anything helpful, Charles’ brain short-circuited and all he could do instead was think about getting Max out of the situation. He moved back into the front room and called out, 

“Max? Is that you?”

“Yeah, I brought Dan home!” Max called back, and Dan’s voice followed with a joyful hello.

Neither of them sounded any different to normal. 

Was that because Max was so used to it by now that he’d normalised the violence in the same way Charles had back when Mick had gotten his hands on him? 

But this was different. This was Max’s _boyfriend_. The one person who had sworn to love and protect Max and make him smile and laugh every single day. And now here he was, fisting Max’s hair and making him gasp in pain. 

It wasn’t that they didn’t trust Daniel. That kind of went without saying. But Daniel was at uni now, and Max was in his last year of sixth form, they couldn’t see each other all the time and their interactions were limited to facetime dates during the week and travelling to see each other on weekends. And when you weren’t with someone like normal, emotions could run wild and things could get misconstrued. 

Daniel had always been possessive of Max. Not in an abusive way or anything as such. Max had his friends and he didn’t need to tell Daniel were he was going 24/7 or what he was doing. It was more that Max needed guidance and he needed someone to help him. And Daniel was that person. 

And it could be just that this was their relationship, Max and Daniel were a strange little combo but they worked. But when you’d gone through what this family had, the second you see bruises, your heart stops. 

Daniel had come over for the weekend. He’d finished his lectures by 10am and had decided to spend a long weekend over at their house, so that he could stay with Max and take him out on a date. Wine him, dine him and take him out on a date that he’d love. He’d even convinced Max to get dressed up all nice and pretty, dressing him in a black suit with a skinny black tie that made him look youthful but grown up still. 

They were only eighteen. They were still young, still innocent.

But there was something dangerously grown up about Daniel Ricciardo dressed in a suit with a predatory grin on his face. Max never seemed to notice and he’d smiled the entire time. 

And when they got home, Max was giggling as he dragged Daniel up to his room, stumbling over the stairs, before Charles heard the sound of Max groaning and a bang against the wall. 

Immediately Charles went to shoot up, to go and check on Max and make sure everything was okay. Just as he reached for Max’s door handle, he heard the sound of their giggling again and everything was fine. 

At least Charles hoped so. 

The next morning, Seb and Kimi were out doing the weekly food shop and Valtteri was still in the process of travelling home for the weekened, which meant that Charles was left alone dealing with the pure fuckery of Max and Daniel. 

Max was wandering around the kitchen, dressed in nothing but his boxer shorts and Daniel’s shirt from the night before, the sleeves rolled up slightly and the top few buttons open, showing off his collar bones. 

Neither Max nor Daniel (who was sitting on one of the dining chairs) had noticed Charles loitering on the stairs. If they had, Max would probably be wearing more clothes. 

There was pockets of bruises all over the inside and back of Max’s thighs, the pattern indistinguishable but present none the less. It was as though his skin had been repeatedly pinched and pulled, attacked within an inch of its life, purple mixing dangerously with green. 

Max didn’t seem bothered however. Instead, he was moving around the kitchen, dancing softly to the music playing as he made breakfast. Meanwhile Daniel was sat at the table with his knees spread and his eyes fixed on his phone, scrolling through an academic article and occasionally picking up a pen to make a note of something. 

Charles silently observed them for a moment, waiting to see what they’d do. 

He got his answer when Max’s dancing involved a little more bopping of the head and swaying of his shoulders, causing the shirt to tickle dangerous at his thighs. 

“Come here,” Daniel said suddenly. His voice was dangerously low and Charles almost felt scared at it. 

And yet Max dropped the butter knife and instantly walked over, staring pointedly at the floor and breathing slowly whilst Daniel seemed to do nothing but ignore him. His eyes were still fixed on his phone and Max gulped as he stood still at his side. 

It hadn’t feel like a request, it had felt like a command and with the way Max was staring, it was as though Max was waiting to be told what he can and can’t do. 

He yelped when Daniel suddenly tugged him, barely having chance to catch himself before he was sitting on Daniel’s lap. Against the darkness of Daniel’s clothing and eyes, Max looked ethereal, an angel almost. 

The devil was an angel’s best friend. 

And in this case, the devil was the angel’s boyfriend. 

It was the brief flash of a bruise on Max’s side that Charles caught when Max’s (Daniel’s) shirt rose up slightly that made him realise he definitely needed to talk to someone. 

Daniel’s hand clamped down on Max’s thigh, the resulting slap sound causing even Charles to flinch. Max didn’t even seem bothered even as Dan’s hand connected with some of the bruises. 

He didn’t hear what was said when Daniel leant forward and whispered in Max’s ear. But Max screwed his eyes shut and nodded his agreement. 

“Don’t fuck it up.” Daniel said.

Max nodded again and got back up, gently lifting himself from Daniel’s lap. Charles watched as Daniel slapped him lightly against the back of his thigh. 

What Charles didn’t see was the cheeky grin on Daniel’s face nor the way Max raised his middle finger at him.

“What was that, princess? What did you just do?” 

That was all Charles heard before he scarpered back upstairs. 

He had to talk to his Dad. He had to. 

He’d fucked up once by not saving Max properly, he couldn’t fuck up badly again. And he couldn’t let it be Dan that did that to him. 

When his parents got home, Daniel and Max had not long gone out. Max was dressed in his jeans and Daniel’s hoodie, Daniel’s beanie wrenched over his hair and if Charles wasn’t mistaken, Daniel’s coat drapped across his shoulders. 

Max owned his own clothes. 

Charles knew he did. 

However Charles was also left wondering when the last time he remembered seeing Max in his own clothes was, because he knew that even when they were at school, Max was wearing a shirt or a hoodie of Daniel’s 90% of the time. It was almost as though it was the only way that Daniel knew to keep reminding people that Max Räikkönen-Vettel was his. 

“Dad,” Charles murmured as he came into the kitchen, weaving between the bags and his parents to jump up and sit on one of the counters. 

“What’s up, kiddo?”

“Have you noticed anything weird about Max recently?

“In what way?” Sebastian said, not really focusing on Charles as he passed bread, crumpets and the croissants that they always kept in now to Kimi to put in the cupboard.

“Just like the way he is with Dan.”

“Not really. Why, do you think somethings up?”

“I think Dan’s hurting him,” Charles whispered. He was looking down and fiddling with the cord from his hoodie as he swung his legs back and forth. 

His parents both stopped still and stared at each other for a moment before turning back to Charles. 

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, but Max has a lot of bruises on him, and I saw Dan kind of like smack him earlier. It was just on his legs but, I dunno, it sounded like it hurt.”

“Have you said anything?”

Charles shook his head. 

“I don’t know what to do.”

“We’ll talk to him. We’ll sit down, the lot of us, and we’ll talk. If you think there’s something wrong, we will find out. But don’t worry, kiddo, I’m sure it’s nothing and we’ll sort it out.”

Charles nodded slowly and sighed. 

“I’m going out anyway, I’ll be back late.”

“Stay safe,” Sebastian told him, pressing a kiss to Charles’ forehead as he passed him, “And honestly, try not to worry. We’ll talk with Max and make sure things are okay. Have fun on your date and say hi to him for us.”

“Will do,” Charles promised, “Bye Dad.”

Kimi dropped a kiss to his crown as well and murmured, 

“Rakastan sinua, poika.”

“Rakastan sinua, isä.”

Charles snagged two croissants as he left, leaving his parents in the kitchen silently thinking. 

“Do you think he’s right?”

“I haven’t seen anything,” Kimi shrugged, “But he does wear Daniel’s clothes _a lot_.”

“I thought he was just missing him.” Sebastian murmured. 

“It might be that. Charles might be completely wrong. But we should still check. We can’t go through Mick again, Seb,” Kimi said, dragging Seb into his arms when he saw the worry settling on his face. 

Seb was the emotional parent out of them. He was the one who worried about their kids beyond anything else, which always made people laugh that that hardass lawyer was so emotional yet the second you put him in a suit and made him The Lawyer, everything changed and he was such a badass that Kimi refused to visit him at the office anymore because he couldn’t keep risking getting caught having sex with Seb in his office because he was so damn irresistible. 

Yet the second one of his babies was in trouble, it was like the world was going to end. He’d freak out and panic and even though he’d keep a level head in front of them (aside from crying. He’s such an empath. The second one of the kids starts crying Seb’s there sobbing along with them), he’d always end up freaking out when it was just him alone with Kimi. And with the twins out on dates and Valtteri still not back yet, Seb could freak out and not feel guilty for it. 

“Daniel isn’t Mick. He will never be Mick,” Kimi said. 

They both knew he couldn’t make that promise. Mick had seemed perfectly lovely until he turned out to be an absolute psychopath. What stopped Daniel from being the same?

When Max got home that night, Daniel had his fingers linked with Max. They both looked happy and giddy, and for a moment Seb could believe that Charles was wrong. 

“Hey Dads!”

“Hey Seb, Kimi!” Dan echoed.

“Evening,” Seb replied. 

He barely caught it, but he saw the way that Daniel whispered something in Max’s ear and he tensed up. Immediately, Daniel turned on his heel and started towards the stairs, letting Max’s fingers drop from his. 

“We’re going to go watch Netflix,” Max told them before scarpering after Daniel. Daniel moved to let Max go first, and as Max got in front of him, Daniel caught his wrist and dragged the other one to join in, holding them there at the small of his back. 

Max’s wrists looked tiny in Daniel’s grip. 

They looked fragile. 

“Daniel, please,” Max whispered, stalling.

“Off you pop, pretty boy, you know the rules.”

Max seemed to take his time going up the stairs, Daniel holding his wrist with his ass eye-level to Daniel's face. 

Sebastian turned to Kimi and saw the same wide-eyed concern echoed back. 

“We have to talk to him.” Kimi said, training his eyes on the ceiling where above they heard a slight thump. 

Sebastian could only agree. 

Sunday morning called bright and early, and by bright and early, it meant Valtteri was up by 8 and neither the twins nor Daniel would bother getting up before 10 at the earliest. 

Which is why it was such a surprise when Charles stumbled down the stairs not long after Valtteri, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“I heard another bang last night,” He told them around a yawn, nodding a thanks when Valtteri slipped a cup of tea in front of him. 

“Max’s room?”

Charles nodded.

“This about Daniel?” Valtteri questioned.

“You’ve noticed?”

“Just that he’s very possessive of Max,” He shrugged.

“You ever seen him hit Max?” Sebastian asked. 

“Don’t think so, but to be honest, I tend to avoid being left alone with those two. They’re like horny little jackrabbits at the best of times,” Valtteri told them, grimacing in a way that indicated he’d caught them doing something he’d rather pretend hadn’t existed. 

Any further conversation was cut off by Max walking into the kitchen, his shorts riding low on his hips as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and the hood pulled up around his ears. 

“Breakfast, kid?”

“Hm, please.”

Max stretched his arms out in front of himself just before he accepted the plate of toast, smiling sleepily at Kimi. Kimi’s returning smile was not his normal one when he saw the circles of bruises around Max’s wrists peeking out from under his (Daniel’s) hoodie, but Max didn’t notice. 

Kimi briefly looked to the side and caught Seb’s eye, nodding slightly at Max’s wrists. Seb looked at them as well and immediately his face dropped.

‘Not again’ they both thought.

The torture of knowing one of their kids had been battered had been almost impossible to bear. They couldn’t go through it with Max as well. 

They couldn’t go through it knowing that the person to have done this was the one person Max trusted beyond compare. 

“We’re going to have to talk to him.” Seb murmured once Max left. 

He’d immediately headed back upstairs, taking toast and coffee back to Daniel, a slight limp in his walk as he went. 

They were going to talk to him at lunch, when they were all sat around and Max couldn’t get away. However, they didn’t consider the fact that A) Daniel would be sat there, or B) they’d see first hand the effect that Daniel had on their normally strong willed child. 

“Oi, pass us that,” Max muttered, pointing at a jug of apple juice in front of Charles. 

Before Seb or Kimi got a chance to remind Max about his manners, Daniel muttered,

“What did you just say?”

Max bristled and look down, feeling reprimanded. 

“I’m sorry.”

“What do you say?”

“I’m sorry, Charles, please can I have the jug.”

“Good boy,” Daniel replied, his hand possessively resting on Max’s thigh. 

Max fidgeted under Daniel’s hand and when Daniel leaned into his side to whisper in his ear, Max fought a grin from stretching across his lips.

“Don’t be naughty now,” Daniel sighed into Max’s ear and Max went bright red under his hand.

Daniel stood up at some point to go and grab a refill of drink and as he walked behind Max’s chair, ran his finger across Max’s jawline. Max rolled his head to crane his head up and look at Daniel.

“Love you,” he whispered, smiling warmly at Daniel.

“Love you more baby boy.”

Daniel briefly pressed his lips against Max’s and Max snaked his hand up to thread his fingers through the short hairs at the bottom of Daniel’s head.

It was only when Charles went ‘Ewww put him down’ that the boys broke apart. 

“You always ruin everything, don’t you?” Max muttered, glaring at Charles.

“Maxy,” Daniel warned.

Max looked like he wanted to roll his eyes but he didn’t. Instead he looked down at his plate and continued eating silently. 

Lunch was quiet after that, Daniel and Max joking around with each other and occasionally talking to the others, but they only seemed to have eyes for each other. Max pressed his face into Daniel’s chest at some point when he started laughing at something Daniel murmured in his ear. 

“You’re the worst.” Max told him, grinning brightly. 

“Yet you love me,” Daniel replied, his arm around Max’s shoulders. 

The two young lovers offered to wash up the pots, taking their plates through and starting to wash up. Max was tasked with washing whilst Daniel dried, which basically amounted to Max having soapy hands that he kept pressing against Daniel’s skin and Daniel repeatedly trying to whack Max with the tea towel. 

Sebastian pulled the other two kids and Kimi into the front room whilst Max and Daniel laughed in the kitchen. 

“We have to talk to him,” Sebastian said, “The way he stops when Daniel talks-”

“You can’t jump down his throat, Seb,” Kimi warned, “If he’s got a choice between fight and flight, he’ll scarper.”

“I know. And you two, don’t make jokes,” Sebastian told Charles and Valtteri, who both nodded solemnly. They were both concerned about their brother and they both knew this was not a laughing matter. 

The sound of Max and Daniel starting up the stairs hit them all and Charles instantly tensed. He didn’t want to leave Max alone with Daniel now. 

“Max? Can you come here a second?”

Max came back down the stairs and into the room.

“What’s up?” Max asked.

Max had the hood of Daniel’s jumper pulled up around his head, but in the shadows of it they could see the bruises. He’d kept it up through dinner and none of them had thought to question it at the time. Max would often burying himself in something if he was feeling weird. But now, the bruises catching the light, it was more obvious why Max had been adamant that no one see his neck. 

That wasn’t what sent fear coursing through his family though. It was the slight grimace of pain as Max went to sit down that caused the fear. 

“Take the hoodie off, Max.” Sebastian told him, and Max automatically did it.

Charles breathed out an ‘oh god’ as Max followed the instruction. It was the tone of Dad’s voice. It had been slightly authoritative and normally Max would question their Dad, ask why and what the purpose was. He'd been raised a lawyer's son after all. 

Not this time.

Charles stared at the two thick bruises under Max’s jawline, right on the spot where his pulse beat. The point where, if you pressed your thumb and forefinger, it would cut off your breathing. And right at the bottom, at the dip of his throat there was another bruise resting possessively between his collar bones. 

“Why did you want me to do that?” Max said the second the hoodie was laying beside him.

“Max, I’m going to ask you a question and you need to tell me honestly.”

Max laughed nervously and nodded, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked between his assembled family.

“Okay,” he answered shortly.

“Is Daniel abusing you?”

“What?!” Max shouted, his eyes going wide and his jaw dropping. 

“Is Daniel abusing you?” Seb repeated slower, never breaking eye contact with Max who was frowning deeply and looked close to a breakdown.

“Why the fuck would you think that?!”

“The bruises, kid,” Kimi said.

What none of them expected was the way Max’s face went bright red and and dropped his head into his hands.

“Oh no we are not having this conversation,” Max muttered, “No way.”

“Max, if he’s hitting you, we can-”

“Dad please don’t.”

“We can go to the police, we can talk to Catherine-”

“OH MY GOD DAD STOP.” Max said, his body shaking with..

Laughter?!

Was he laughing?!

“Oh my god Dad please stop,” Max scrubbed his hands across his face.

“It’s not just the bruises,” Charles whispered, “You do whatever he tells you without questioning it, you change your behaviour, you’re not acting like yourself. He slammed you into the walls and he was grabbing your hair.”

“How the fuck do you know about that?” Max asked, cutting Charles off.

“I saw it, on Friday.”

“Oh Jesus Christ,” Max sighed, rubbing his fingers across his temple, “Dan isn’t hitting me.”

“Then how do you explain the bruises?”

“He's not hitting me without me asking for it,” Max muttered, his face getting increasingly redder.

“We, you know, we get, we do,” Max fumbled for the right words, before just settling on, “Kinky.”

Max grimaced as he said the words, laughing in embarrassment and refusing to look at his family. 

“Oh god I can’t believe I’m having this conversation with my fucking parents.” He sighed. 

“Oh...” Sebastian muttered which only made Max laugh harder.

“Yeah, this isn’t a fun conversation for me either.”

“So, you told him to, you know, manhandle you.”

“Yep,” Max nodded, circling his hands in the air as he tried to explain it, “It’s all consensual I promise, and we talk a lot, but he’s not doing anything I don’t want him to.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep” Max really looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there right now, “We get rough, and he likes, oh god I hate this so much, he likes pushing me around and telling me what to do when we’re wanting to be intimate. He likes me being submissive.”

“Max-" 

“We have safe words and we talk about everything before we do it. I promise I’m being safe and I promise that it is genuinely just us being _us_ , and turns out we're really fuckin' kinky. I like it when he tells me what to do and he likes doing that. And we both like it when he calls me the names and holds me down and leaves bruises and hickeys and that. It’s just, it’s just kinks, Dad, I promise,” Max seemed to consider his words for a moment before part of his brain must’ve just gone ‘oh fuck it’ and he carried on. “And he only throws me against the wall because I like it when he fucks me there before he shoves me on my knees,” Max told them and instantly started laughing at the way Charles screamed and his parents went red and Valtteri laughed as well. 

“You’re fucking wild,” Valtteri laughed, knocking his fist against Max’s.

“Nah we haven’t had sex in the wild yet,” Max joked. He was still bright red but if his parents were embarrassing him with this conversation, he'd embarrass them right back with the things he and Daniel got up to. 

“DON’T DO THAT!” Sebastian instantly interrupted, cutting off the two boys.

“We have done it in his car though,” Max sighed, smiling angelically as Charles grimaced.

“I was in his car the other week..”

“Yep,” Max grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at his brother.

“Oh my god I hate you.”

“You’re the one invested in my sex life all of a sudden.”

“I thought you were getting hurt!” Charles argued, “I didn’t want him to do to you what Mick had done to me!”

Max seemed to suddenly realise where all the worry was coming from as his smile dropped and he nodded slowly.

“I didn’t think about that. Honestly. I promise, everything me and Dan do, it’s consensual and we have fun and the minute one of us says stop or our safe word, we stop. It’s nothing bad. It’s not like Mick. It’s bruising and pain done in the right way, it’s nothing bad.”

“Promise me?” Charles said, forcing Max to look him dead in the eyes as he said,

“I promise you.”

Charles nodded slowly and fell back into the sofa.

“Can I go back to Dan now?” Max asked, “Or do you want to hear more about what me and Dan get up to?”

His parents grimaced and shook their heads.

“Just make sure you’re being safe,” Kimi nodded, “Be considerate, if you're having sex at home. And don’t have sex or do anything where people can catch you.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Max smirked, grabbing Dan’s hoodie as he sauntered back upstairs. 

Daniel was sat in the middle of the stairs, his hands covering his mouth and his face red from holding in the laughter.

“I hate you,” Max hissed as he tried to hold in his laughter himself. 

“That was so awkward.”

“At least I didn’t have to tell them that you like it when I call you-“

“MAX WE CAN STILL HEAR YOU.” Sebastian’s voice cut through, causing Max and Daniel to instantly fall about laughing. 

“Who’d’ve guessed the little nerd would be the kinky one..” Charles murmured.

“I really don’t want to think about that, Charles,” Sebastian said.

“I feel astoundingly vanilla in comparison,” Charles carried on, just to see the further horror flash across his parents face. 

He saw the moment his Dad went to respond but instead, 

“Max Räikkönen-Vettel!” Sebastian suddenly shouted as a thick and loud moan echoed through the house. 

When the laughter instantly came back, they knew that Max and Dan had planned it, that they’d probably be sat on the stairs together and giggling like children at causing Max’s family to be horrified at their own behaviour with fake moaning. 

“I miss the days when you lot all thought boys had cooties,” Sebastian said, dropping his head into his hands and laughing at his kids.

“Is this the wrong time to ask if Pierre can stay over then?” Charles grinned.

“I will kill you in your sleep.” Sebastian replied.

Charles laughed and dragged his phone out of his pocket.

P💙   
  
turns out my brother is a kinky motherfucker  
  
you found out about him giving Dan a blowjob in the toilets when we went for that dinner with your fam the other week?   
  
HE DID WHAT   
  
oops   
  


**Author's Note:**

> so
> 
> that was fun
> 
> 😂
> 
> legit tho makes me wanna write about what these lads get up to behind closed doors.. or in Daniel's car apparently😂
> 
> This was lowkey inspired by that joke of 'I said 'daddy can you pass the salt' and both my boyfriend and my dad went to pass it to me'. When anon said kinky, my mind went wild and had I written this from Max or Dan's POV.. well.. it'd be different to say the least😂
> 
> also, 'P💙'
> 
> seems like a great guy :)
> 
> kudos, comments and feedback always greatly appreciated
> 
> hit me up on Tumblr if you want to shout at me for any reason or frankly to share head canons/ideas for what these guys get up to - 3303andmore


End file.
